Baron Zemo
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Captain America: Super Soldier *Avengers Alliance *LEGO Marvel's Avengers *LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Avengers Alliance Missions *1.1.3 - HAIL HYDRA! *1.10.4 - Grinning Skull *1.11.3 - Enter the Circle *1.11.6 - Breaking the Syndicate *1.12.2 - Ouroborus *1.12.5 - Feeding Frenzy *2.2.4 - The Sting *2.4.6 - On the Prowl (Heroic Battle) *2.6.1 - Unknown Intel (Heroic Battle) *2.7.4 - Many Heads *2.7.5 - But One Immortal *SO3.3 - Versus *SO10.1 - Hostile Takeover *SO10.3 - Death in the Family *SO17.1 - Unknown Soldier *SO26.3 - Source Control *Villain Archive Health (By Mission) Health (By Level) Stats Marvel XP Dossier S.H.I.E.L.D.’S MOST WANTED, #4: Baron Zemo Classification: International Terrorist (***flagged on DHS watch list***) Nationality: German Criminal Record: Wanted in Germany on a variety of felonies, including assault, torture, murder and attempted murder; wanted internationally for terrorist activities Powers: None Abilities: Melee combat and weapons specialist Known History: The thirteenth Baron Zemo of Leipzig is the son of one of Red Skull’s top researchers at Hydra, the Nazi special weapons division. The elder Zemo was killed during a battle with Captain America and his son swore vengeance. Upon inheriting his title, Helmut was instrumental in smuggling Hydra weapons and personnel out of Germany, keeping them out of the hands of the Allies and transforming the organization into the terrorist empire feared the world over today. The elder Zemo’s crowning achievement for Hydra during the war was Adhesive X, an unbreakable fixative that could stop men and machinery in their tracks. During battle with Captain America in modern times, a vat of Adhesive X was upended atop the current Baron’s cowl, affixing it permanently to his face. This distinguishing characteristic should allow agents to identify Helmut with ease. Observations: “Recent intel suggests increasing friction between Zemo and Viper as to who actually runs the organization. Zemo represents the old guard as a direct link to its Heil-Hitler days. “Viper, on the other hand, is the favorite of the Young Turks who want to throw off Hydra’s Neo-Nazi trappings and take the fight directly to the established heroes and international institutions like the UN and, well, S.H.I.E.L.D. “S.H.I.E.L.D.’s hope is that these tensions ultimately tear the organization apart. But like its namesake, Hydra has been maddeningly resistant to conventional death.” — Jasper Sitwell “Helmut’s father embodied the worst aspects of European aristocracy: arrogant, overconfident, and with near-total contempt for his quote-unquote inferiors. He raised his son to carry on in his footsteps. I’ve tried to persuade Helmut that he can follow his own path, but he’s shown no inclination to listen. The Zemos seem to think the world is theirs by birthright. “Makes me grateful my dad worked in a garage in Brooklyn, to be honest with you.” — Captain America (Steve Rogers) Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Marvel Characters Category:Marvel Playable Characters Category:Marvel Bosses Category:Playable (LEGO Marvel Super Heroes) Category:Sword Users